danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mmi203
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Cavern 1" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 19:56, December 25, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Oh, thanks. Didn't know it was spelled wrong. Also, you can use the signature button (4th from the right) to not waste time trying to figure out the time, etc. --Yonder 21:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ive read your guide about compo items and your user page, and i have to say two things: first, please note the difference between cheating and hacking: what you described on your user page is hacking which is hacking the engine to edit your team stats, while cheating is exploiting the game loop holes and glitches to gain an advantage, like the popular cheats of throwing your character against the walls or the ceiling which will make the characters shoot, which best works on the craven stages. second, you seem to ignore splash and bonus AT. while its not an accurate data, it shouldnt be simply ignored. for example, boxer's sonic punch (splash really bumps up the dps (damage per second) when dealing with snakes and spiders), sniper's triple posion arrow (can be used to get one of the best dps in the game, 800-1000 dps is not something that should be skipped on...) and priest's staff of flame (have you ever used it on the boss stage in ??? combined with magician's big icicle? i tested it, and i got OVER 30000 dps once, it was like 2000 dps on some of the spiders.) so please take note of them next time thanks. --Necrodoom 12:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll change "cheating" to "hacking"; I didn't realize there's a distinction. Bonus AT will be incorporated as best I can, but it's hard to measure for weapons that release multiple attacks because not every arrow and needle damages the enemy, and the effects of Fire are complicated -- it doesn't deal damage every frame as Poison does. I've chosen to ignore these things and maintain highly conservative predictions for the time being. As for splash damage, I am analyzing weapons and their usefulness in the context of defeating a single boss (this rationale having been explained on my user page). For most boss stages, the hard part is not defeating previously-seen enemies but the boss itself, with the notable exception of MG2. Therefore, splash damage can be disregarded. I calculate d/t assuming no bonuses from the character's stats and, for now anyway, without Bonus AT. Thus, Triple Poison does FLOOR((13/35)*50) = 18 d/s. (The FLOOR function rounds down; after all, you cannot deal less 1 damage.) If I forwent these restrictions, Triple Poison would do FLOOR((13*3/35)*50) = 55 d/s (for all 3 arrows) + Bonus AT, which can be evaluated as follows if the Sniper wielding Triple Poison has 25+ MAG: 2 d/f for 50 frames (1 second), which is repeated every 35 frames (constant poison), so 2*50 = 100 d/s. So, Triple Poison does 155 d/s, ignoring bonuses from DEX. Mmi203 18:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Your works Your works are really good, but shouldn't a STR pure only reach 134 STR at LV 54? You have to be LV 107 if you want to reach 240 STR with a Red Stone 4 and a Black Stone 4.(or if you have 4 SP to spend at every LV up) Ivan247 04:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Whoops you are completely right; I must've multiplied the 53(2) = 106 available SP by two. Thanks Ivan247! Mmi203 05:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Frozen Sabel I wouldn't edit your user page, but I did found something great! In ver 7.8, the [[Frozen Sabel|'Frozen Sabel']] was implemented, aka, the first Freeze weapon exclusive for Gladiators! So anyway, after some calculations: Weapon: 50(Freeze time + Diamond bonus in s) − AGI(Quick's Card bonus) or (Total freeze time in frames) − AGI(7/10) Frozen Sabel: 50(0.1+0.3)-25(7/10) or 20-17.5≥0 The Gladiator can keep the enemies frozen! But what about their DPS? LV 58 (114SP) STR 5 DEX 9 MAG 100 *I could put instead of DEX, some STR, but whatever. AT 15-20 to 24-25 (24.5) AGI 20-30 to 14-21 (17.5) Bonus AT: 20-30 (25) x10 (I'm guessing) 1 Gladiator: (24.5/17.5)50=70(No magic);70+250=320(With magic) 4 Gladiators: 4(24.5/17.5)50=280(No magic);280+(250*4)=1280(With magic) Well, not as strong as the Boxer, but oh well (Not all the arrows could hit the target, though). Well, that is all. HankGuideDude 21:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Why is the freeze staff's range it shows 46, when its suppose to be over 70? HankGuideDude 04:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC)